


keyanna turn martinez into derek

by soic



Category: Brennu-Njáls saga | Njal's Saga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	keyanna turn martinez into derek

keyanna ok Martinez I about to turn you into derek ok wait what Martinez said as keyanna pull out a remote and instantly turn Martinez into derek what the fuck im fat keyanna derek said I about to punch the shit of of you oh no look derek there an teacher right there you don't to get in trouble so you keyanna said with an grin meanwhile in sign language class ok your turn derek and keyanna I don't want to do it derek said I talk to derek keyanna said listen martinez I don't care you mad I turn you into derek unless you want a an in this class you will do the sign language together got it yes derek said to keyanna good also keyanna whisper into derek ear you an fat ugly guy nd no want to date guy that fat and annoying as you is ok derek ok keyanna after signing new work was over derek and keyanna went to different class can I get somebody out my locker keyanna and derek said sure when nobody was out in the hallway what derek you mad you fat keyanna said while laughing keyanna pull out a book and start reading while derek said please turn me back keyanna I don t like being an fat ugly guy I want to be my pretty self damn what the fuck are you listening to me derek then slap keyanna book and push her into the floor and grab both of her hand on the floor this is for turning me into derek bitch martinez said to keyanna as derek bite keyanna neck to the right and to the left keyanna let out a scream ouch that hurt derek I don't care derek then let one of keyanna arm go and punch keyanna face repeatdelty principal parker see derek being keyanna up and grab derek off of her that it derek I sending you to jail no please I sorry no excuse derek ms parker said in a angry voice afterward school was over keyanna went back home to see derek in court the judge give derek life in jail for assaulting a girl keyanna said bye fatass have a good time in jail you fatfuck keyanna turn off the tv and went to sleep happy knowing she turn Martinez into derek and being sent to jail for lif


End file.
